Reiko's Love
by jschw.uofc2010GOMAROONS
Summary: This is a story about a sister of battle named Reiko, she has lots of adventures in romance and fighting for good.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Look out, Lethe-chan!" cried Reiko the Sister of Battle. Her best friend Lethe the psyker (or _mahou shoujo_ in the language of Reiko's homeworld, Nihongin IV) barely dodged out of the way of a big flame shooting out from the monster they were fighting. It had a flamethrower on one arm and a chainaxe on the other. Reiko and Lethe had not known each other long, only since they both started working for the Inquisition to save the universe from evil. Lethe was a psyker (or _mahou shoujo_ as it was called in Reiko's language) with a mysterious tragic past, nobody knew what it was but in the past she had learned to use magic but forgot how she learned it. Reiko was raised from a very young age to be a Sister of Battle and trained in all sorts of weapons to be a master warrior. Now she was a Sister of Battle and was fighting to save the world.

"Thank you, Reiko!" said Lethe as she dodged the monster's giant axe, roaring like an angry beasts from the very pits of Hell itself.

Lethe gracefully dodged out of the way and narrowed her eyes. "Fire-3!" she cried, and the monster's head burned like a forest on fire.

"An opening!" Reiko said. "Take this!" Reiko took her bolting gun and shot it into the monster's head, slaying it.

"Wow," said Reiko's and Lethes' teammates. "You sure make a good team."

"We sure do," said Reiko. "We sure do."

***

_Later that night_

Reiko was busily cleaning her weapons. Though they had destroyed a whole lair of monsters and won gloriously, she was born a warrior and knew that battle might come at any time. She heard a noise and whilred around. "Who goes there?!" "It's ok, its just me" Lethe was there, Reiko's door was open so she had come in. They were back at their safe house where they had returned after they had slain the monsters and were now waiting to find out where more heretics were hiding.

"Lethe-chan, what are you doing here?" Reiko asked quizzically. She did not know why Lethe had come to see her so late at night.

"Reiko, I just wanted to thank you today for saving me." Lethe said shyly. "That monster almost got me, and I really appreciate that."

"You're very welcome, Lethe-chan," Reiko said.

"Ever since I had lost my memory and become a wizard for the Imerium and lost all my old friends, I've been very lonely. But now that I'm with you, I finally have someone I can be with again."

"Me too," said Reiko. "I have been training to be a warrior ever since I was a little girl, and I never had a chance to make any friends. I think you are my first friend, Lethe-chan, and I am glad I have a friend." A tear fell from Reiko's eye. Lethe leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Oh my!" she blushed. "I love you Reiko," Lethe said, and kissed her again on the mouth. Reiko said "Lethe, we can't--" before she started kissing back. They started touching each other's breasts and fell down on the bed.

_(Author's note: due to 's fascistic moderating policy I have been forced to censor my work, please see __.?no=6021295__ for the full version)_

Lethe reached under Reiko's nightie and touched her **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** "Oh, it tastes so good!" she said, and then **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** Lethe then took out a machine, it was like a metal backpack with a long tentacle coming out of it. "This is the techpriest's mechadendrite, he took it off when he went to take a shower. I thought I would borrow it for a little bit," Lethe said and giggled as she pressed a switch and the tentacle moved toward Reiko's **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** right up the pooper **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** "YAMETEEE~!" **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ******** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** *************** **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** **** *** her entire fist **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** thrashed frantically as she cried "OH REIKO-CHAN, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!" and squirted **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** * **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** **** ** ***** ****** ** * ***** ***** ********* **** ********** *** finally stopped and just lay there hugging each other.

Reiko rolled over and kissed Lethe on the cheek. "_Arigato_ very much, Lethe," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Lethe, and they both fell asleep hugging each other.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Thank you to the people who left me comments and feedback it was very helpful! One thing I want to point out though is that people told me that I was wrong when I said that Reiko had a bolting gun and instead I should call it a bolter or a boltgun, well the truth is that Reiko has a special bolter called a bolting gun that she got from the Emperor himself when he woke up for a little and visited Reiko and told her about her destiny to become a sister of Battle before he went back to sleep, I'll write more about it in the prequel once I get done with this, thank you! PS I think you will like this next chapter, you'll even see a familiar face!)

After waking up the next morning everyone continued on their mission and found the demons that had been causing all the problems, and then the demons said "You foolish mortals, you cannot hope to defeat us!" and then Reiko and Lethe and the others fought the demons, and Reiko shot three of them to death and Lethe used her psyker magic to kill the other two. After they beat the demons, some music went "Dah-dah-dah-dah, dah, dah, dah-dah-dah (bonus points to whoever knows that music, lol!!!) and they looked around for treasure. Lethe saw a very nice sniper rifle and picked it up, but Reiko saw her picking up the sniper rifle and she shouted "No!" Because she knew it was a cursed rifle that would hurt her beloved Lethe-chan, and the curse turned her into a demon herself and she started shooting at Reiko. "Lethe stop!" she cried, and the Lethe demon said "I can't Reiko you have to kill me, I am sorry and I love you" she said. Reiko tried to dodge bullets, but she knew she couldn't keep doing this, finally the demon lowered its head and Reiko saw a weak point behind its horns and she killed it with a single shot, "Lethe! Lethe!!!!!!"

***

Even though Reiko and her team had saved the day, they were still punished because they had shot Lethe even though they were very sad about it especially Reiko who loved her. So Reiko was sent off for training, but because she was being punished she was sent to the Order of the Ebon Chalice who really hated the Order of the Argent Shroud which was the group Reiko was with. She had a horrible time there. "Miss Reiko!" said the Abbess the first day she met Reiko in her convent, she was Abbess Henderson and she was a bitch who made Reiko do all sorts of gross stuff like making me stick my hand down the front of her skirt because she's a dried-up old c*** who couldn't get a girl if she was facing the Emperor's Children female auxiliary. Abbess Henderson made Reiko do stuff like clean the floors and maintain everyone's weapons got really angry at her if she talked when she wasn't supposed to, way more angry than she deserved. But Reiko put up with it because she was better than that, and her noble soul kept her going even though things were really tough and everyone else was a bunch of stuck-up bitches. Finally one day Chaos Space Marines attacked the planet, Reiko fought but the other Sisters of battle she was with died really quickly from the Chaos Space Marine attack, not Reiko, she kept fighting and fighting with her bolting gun and her chainsword until they were all gone, or so she thought! Really there were ten left and they took her by surprise and knocked her down and were about to kill her when she heard a voice cry, "Bahamut ZERO!" and then a giant dragon appeared and destroyed all the rest of the chaos space marines!!! A pretty woman in a pink dress then helped Reiko up. "Hi, I'm Aerith, it looked like you were in trouble?" "Yes," said Reiko. "You came just in the nick of time. You're very strong, do you come from around here?"

"No" said Aerith, "I'm trying to find my way home. By the way, you're kind of pretty."

"Thanks, you too" said Reiko blushing.

"I'm glad you think so," Aerith said, kissing her, then quickly bore her to the ground. With that, Aerith smiled, lowered her head to nestle between Reiko's long, pale legs. Reiko's breath came in short, quick gasps; the anticipation was more than she could bear. Finally, with great deliberation and sensuality, Aerith opened her mouth and sank her teeth into Reiko's thigh, ripping off a large, bloody strip of skin and flesh. Reiko nearly swooned from the pain and pleasure mixed; she moaned, voicing an emotion somewhere between terror and euphoria. She shuddered and gasped as Aerith kept working down below, tearing away layer by layer of flesh until finally Reiko felt her teeth scraping against her femur. Reiko's mind shrieked in terror, Reiko's warrior heart screamed with hate, but her soul made her howl like man of old, like one who knew what it was to fear the wolves that lurked in the night, like one who knew that he might be eaten just as he ate lesser creatures. It was an exultant feeling, a feeling of intense freedom, the feeling of being free, free, free free free from all weakness and softness, the curse of civilization. The soul of the truly free man was like a blade quenched in the primal fear of the primeval night. As she felt Aerith finish devouring her thigh and begin stripping away the milky-white skin of her shapely calves, Reiko felt all the weaknesses of modern life slipping away; not for her was the sense of fatalistic pessimism, the resigned acceptance of a miserably safe existence, like that of a rat who knew only that his life would soon come to a sharp, unpleasant end, not for her was the begging and prostration of one enslaved to that monument to human folly and weakness known as "civilization." No, Reiko was one greater; as Aerith stripped away her soft flesh to leave only hard bone, glistening in the red, red blood of her body, the red blood that gushed so from the tattered remnants of her femoral artery, so too were all things extraneous, all things useless, all things that made her less than the great shining being that was her birthright. Even in the age of the the Tyranid, the Necron, the Daemon, Mankind had forgotten the fear of the slavering wolf, the watchful bestial predator just outside the ring of fire, and when the fire went down he would go among them and then Grendel would feed, then the beast would feast upon the entrails of the weak (for this was before the weak, in their slavish cowardice, learned to band together, to overwhelm in their treacherous ways the noble predators, both human and bestial) and only the truly strong, those red in tooth and claw, would live to see the dawn. The epiphany was enough to make Reiko scream as her ancestors screamed at the dark dark night, and her face was twisted into a grimace and oh she was beautiful beautiful as skulls are beautiful, as the dripping blade is beautiful, as vultures are beautiful as the weeping of the night is beautiful as the gushing vein as the wolf among sheep as sharks as terror as death is beautiful. Reiko screamed until she could breathe no more and bled until she had nothing left to bleed and shook like a sinner on the Day of Judgment until the strength of her limbs left her, and then her consciousness fell into that same primeval night that nobody today now knows, nobody but her.

***

When Reiko awoke, she saw a Sister Hospitaller standing above her. "Tell the Abbess that Reiko woke up" she said to another Sister Hospitaller who immediately went out the door and came back soon with Abbess Henderson, and right away she was a bitch. "You're lucky we were there to rescue you (even though they weren't) it looked like a demon had chewed your leg off! We put on a robot leg that's as good as new, but it's funny, those teeth marks didn't look like demon teeth."

Reiko smiled.


End file.
